prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Historia żonglerki
Lista ta zawiera wybrane daty, gdy miały miejsce zapiski na temat żonglerki w źródłach historycznych, począwszy od 1994 r. p.n.e. do 1947 r. n.e. thumbnail|250px|To egipskie malowidło ścienne (datowane na ok. 1994-1781 p.n.e.) wydaje się przedstawiać żonglerów 1994-1781 p.n.e. - Egipt Najwcześniejszy znany zapis żonglowania, z piętnastego grobowca w Beni Hassan, przedstawiający tancerki i akrobatów rzucających piłki. 770-476 p.n.e. - Chiny W historiach wspominani są różni żonglerzy, zwykle wojownicy prezentujący swoje umiejętności wrogom, zdołając czasami zakończyć konflikty. Znamy imiona niektórych z nich: * Lan Zi, z państwa Song, wsławiony żonglowaniem siedmioma mieczami * Yi Liao z Shinan, który żonglował piłkami i zakończył konflikt pomiędzy dwoma domami * Xiong Yiliao, w czasie bitwy między państwami Chu i Song żonglował dziewięcioma piłkami 400-200 p.n.e. - Grecja Żonglerka zarejestrowana w greckich pismach. Istnieje też terakotowa statua człowieka z piłkami zbalansowanymi na różnych częściach ciała z czasów Ptolomaera z antycznych Teb. 50-400 n.e. Cesarstwo Rzymskie Żonglerka w Rzymie. Rzymianin Tagatus Ursus stwierdził na swojej inskrypcji grobowej, że był pierwszym, który żonglował szklanymi piłkami. Sidonius Apollinaris, oficer w legionach rzymskich zabawiał swoich żołnierzy pokazując sztuczki z piłkami. 400-600 n.e. Irlandia Irlandzki bohater Cuchulainn żongluje dziewięcioma jabłkami. Kilka wieków później Tulchinne, błazen króla Conaire, jest opisywany jako żonglujący dziewięcioma mieczami, dziewięcioma srebrnymi tarczami i dziewięcioma złotymi piłkami. 500-1500 n.e. Europa Po upadku Imperium Rzymskiego żonglerka zamiera. W czasie średniowiecza historia była pisana przez duchownych kleryków, którzy krzywo patrzyli na żonglerów, nazywali ich 'Gleemen' oskarżając ich o niską moralność, albo nawet o praktykowanie czarów. W tej erze żonglerzy mogli występować jedynie na ulicach, rynkach, targowiskach czy w karczmach. Prezentowali krótkie, dowcipne i sprośne czyny, po czym podawali kapelusz albo torbę na napiwki widowni. Niektórzy bardowie królewscy, głupcy, czy błaźni żonglowali albo przedstawiali akrobatyczne pozy, chociaż głównie umieli przemawiać (poezja, muzyka, komedia, opowieści). 1066 - Anglia Taillefer, bard-wojownik Wilhelma z Normandii żongluje przed liniami wroga i pierwszy zabija w bitwie pod Hastings . 1528 – Indie Władca Hidnustanu opisuje żonglujących drewnianymi pierścieniami. 1528 - Ameryka Christoph Weiditz opisuje żonglujących meksykanów i żonglowanie stopami, które jest często odnajdywane w sztuce Azteków. 1680 – Niemcy Pierwszy zarejestrowany zakład żonglerski, Rada Miejska Norymbergi wynajęła mistrza, który żonglował i uczył innych tej i pokrewnych umiejętności. 1768 – Anglia Philip Astley otwiera pierwszy nowożytny cyrk. Kilka lat później zatrudnia żonglerów, którzy wykonują sztuczki z koniem i klaunami. Od tego czasu żonglerzy są zwykle związani z cyrkami. 1774 - Wyspy Pacyfiku George Foster, w czasie drugiej podróży kapitana Cooka opisuje młode dziewczęta z Tonga, które żonglują lemonkami albo orzechami tui tui (prysznic). 1793 – Ameryka Północna John Bill Ricketts prezentuje pierwszy cyrk w Ameryce. W inauguracyjnym pokazie, oglądanym przez George'a Washingtona, Ricketts żongluje na koniu. 1795 - Chiny Żonglowanie stopami zarejestrowane w pałacu cesarskim. 1821 – Anglia William Hazlitt pisze esej "The Indian Juggler" szczegółowo opisujący procedurę żonglowania czterema piłkami, którą stosował Samee Ramo, uważany za pierwszego profesjonalnego nowożytnego żonglera. W tym czasie Samee Ramo był dobrze znaną brytyjską osobistością. około 1850 - Europa i Ameryka Północna Filharmonie i teatry stają się coraz popularniejsze, żonglerzy występują na scenie gdy kurtyna jest opuszczona, w przerwach między występami, kiedy zmieniana jest dekoracja. Żonglerzy zaczynają się specjalizować w swoim zajęciu, oddzielając je od innych, jak połykanie mieczy czy magia. Rozwija się przetwarzanie gumy i żonglerzy zaczynają używać gumowych piłeczek. Wcześniej używali kul ze sznurka, wypchanych toreb ze skóry, kuli z drewna lub metalu. Gumowe piłki uczyniły możliwym żonglowanie z odbijaniem. 1883 – Ameryka Północna W Bostonie rodzi się nowy styl show. Jest to ciągły pokaz 8-10 powtarzanych występów, widownia wychodzi, kiedy zobaczy wszystkie z nich. Jest to znane jako wodewil. 1885 – Anglia Paul Cinquevalli (1859 – 1918) debiutuje w cyrku w Covent Garden w Londynie. Cinquevalli był pierwszym żonglerem-supergwiazdą, został okrzyknięty przez brytyjską prasę najlepszym żonglerem świata. koniec XIX – początek XX – Ameryka Północna W USA popularność wodewilu stworzyła wielki popyt na profesjonalnych żonglerów. Aby odróżniać się od innych, żonglerzy stale udoskonalali swoje sztuczki, tworzyli style, z których wiele przetrwało do dziś. Tutaj mamy kilka złamanych barier żonglerskich, opartych na niepotwierdzonych dowodach: * Jim Harrigan był pierwszym żonglerem-włóczęgą używającym pudełek na cygara i piłki. Był też pierwszym, który zabawiał publiczność rozmową w czasie występu. * DeWitt Cook był pierwszym, który występował z maczugami. Wcześniej żonglerzy używali kijów, pochodni i noży. Zamiast tego używał on 3 indiańskich maczug, przeznaczonych do ćwiczenia ręki. Były zrobione z drewna, były ciężkie i wyglądały jak kręgiel. Ten model jest ciągle rozpoznawalny w produkowanych obecnie plastikowych przedmiotach żonglerskich. * Charles Hoey był pierwszym, który żonglował 4 maczugami, choć nie umiał ich złapać po skończeniu występu. Kurtyna musiała spadać, kiedy maczugi były w ruchu, aby publiczność nie widziała upadku. * Ben Mowatt był pierwszym, który żonglował 5 maczugami. * Pat McBann był pierwszym, który żonglował 6 maczugami. Trzymał 4 w jednej ręce, 2 w drugiej ale zmarł zanim zdołał przedstawić to publiczności. * John Breen był pierwszym, który żonglował 7 maczugami, wykonując 35 rzutów prawą ręką. Breen także opracował triki, takie jak prysznic czy kaskada 5 maczugami. Wykonał przed publicznością show żonglując 6 maczugami. Zmarł w wieku 21 lat w 1912. * Pierwszy rekord dwuosobowego żonglowania należy do zespołu “The Murdock Bros”. Podawali sobie cztery maczugi, kiedy stali na piedestałach. * Po raz pierwszy 6 maczug podawali sobie Devine Bros. * Pierwszą trzyosobową drużyną żonglerów byli The Three Mowatts, debiutujący w 1895. * John Whitfield opuścił the Mowatts, aby stworzyć własną trupę the Juggling Johnsons, którzy po raz pierwszy żonglowali w drużynach 4 i 5 osobowych. * Jack Greene and Joe Piche byli pierwszymi, którzy podawali sobie 8 maczug. 1896 – Syberia Rodzi się Enrico Rastelli. Rastelli (1896-1931) jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych żonglerów świata. Żonglował 10 piłkami (ale nigdy 9), 8 kijkami (małymi maczugami) i 8 talerzami. Był także pierwszym, który użył piłek futbolowych i innych gumowych przedmiotów podobnego rozmiaru. 1912 – Ameryka Północna Wynalezione zostają żarzące się rekwizyty. Adolf Behrend z Niemiec buduje komplet maczug z umieszczonymi wewnątrz elektrycznymi światłami, które zmieniają kolory podczas żonglerki. 1930-1950 – Europa i Ameryka Północna Zmniejsza się popularność wodewilu z powodu konkurencji ze strony radia i telewizji. 1947 – Ameryka Północna Powstaje Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Żonglerów. Bibliografia * * * Interwiki *wikipedia:en:History of juggling *wikipedia:fr:Histoire de la jonglerie Kategoria:Żonglerka Żonglerki, Historia